maymurmirfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Все песни о кошках
О чем должна быть песня, чтобы слушатели полюбили ее? О том, что им близко и интересно. Именно поэтому песни про кошек знакомы многим. Каждый, кто имеет в доме питомца, слушая песни о кошках, отождествляет их героинь со своей любимицей: в одной песне она мягкая и пушистая, в другой – мудрая, в третьей – капризная и своенравная. Песни о кошках – это всегда маленькие истории, зарисовки из жизни. Российские исполнители * Face2face, "Кошка" * Flёur, "Теплые коты" * The Неподарки, "Про кота" ("Выйду ночью в кухню с котом") * Аквариум, "У Кошки Четыре Ноги" * Александр Левин, "Толстый Василий" * Алексей Иващенко, "Колыбельная для черного котенка" * Алексей Иващенко, "Кот" * Алиса, "Кошке хочется спать" * Борис Гребенщиков, "Кошка моря и кошка ветра" * Браво, "Кошки" * Браво, "Черный кот" * Булат Окуджава, "Черный кот" * В. Злотников, "Если вы котенок" * Владимир Высоцкий, "Вторая песенка Алисы" ("Песня о планах") * Владимир Высоцкий, "Песня Чеширского кота" * Владимир Ланцберг, "Кошачий вальс" * Группа Ноль, "Человек и кошка" * ДДТ, "Три Черных Кошки" * Джем, "Кошачий рок'н'ролл" * Дом ветров, "Кошка и дракон" * Иллет, "Доминирующий Кот" * Иллет, "Кот и Луна" * Иллет, "Кот играл на флейте" * Крематорий, "Кот (Сублимация)" * Крематорий, "Сексуальная кошка" * Кристина Орбакайте, "Кошка" * Лекарство от меланхолии, "Блюз весенних котов" * Маша Ржевская, "Когда я стану кошкой" * Машина времени, "Кошка" * Мельница, "Белая кошка" * Н. В. Литвинов и О. П. Табаков, "Песенка о дружбе котов" * Настя Полева, "Кошка" * Наталья Ветлицкая, "Лунный кот" * Наталья Масленникова, "Кошачье танго" * Ночные снайперы, "Кошка (московская)" * Ночные снайперы, "Кошка" * Олег Медведев, "Корабельный кот" * Песня кота Матвея * Песня Кошки, Гулявшей Сама По Себе (А. Рыбников - А. Санин) * Песня черного кота из м/ф "Голубой щенок" * Поймать коня, "Про кота" ("Подайте хоть немного лысому коту...") * После 11, "Кот" * Румян, "Мой кот любит хип-хоп" * С. Козлов, "Котенок" * Светлана Ветрова, И. Ратушинская, "Сложно жить летучей кошке" * Сергей Ашихмин, "Черная кошка" * Сергей Никитин, Юнна Мориц, Песня кота-мага из м/ф "Большой секрет" * Умка, "Кошка по имени Люська" * Чайф, "На воле (кошка)" * Чи-Ли, "Кошка" * Чи-Ли, "Созвездие кошки" * Чиж и Ко, "Дверь в лето" * Шан-Хай, "Котенок" * Юрий Истомин, "Котенок Артемка" Зарубежные исполнители * "Black Cat", Gentle Giant * "Fantastic Cat", Takako Minekawa * "Kitty Cat Song", Nada Surf * "Lucifer Sam", Pink Floyd * "Smelly Cat", Phoebe Buffay * "The Love Cats", The Cure * "The Monk and His Cat", Samuel Barber * "We Are Siamese If You Please" * Al Stewart, "Year of the Cat" (Год кота) * O Senor Don Gato was a cat, детская песня * The Cat Came Back, детская песня * Брайан Сетцер, "Походка бродячего кота" * Коты-аристократы (Aristocats) А также… «Cat on Tin Roof», Blonde Redhead «Black Cat», Janet Jackson «I’m a Tiger», Lulu «Honky Cat», Elton John «Mean Eyed Cat», Johny Cash «Cat Party in the Sky», Lord Kitchener «Tyger», Tangerine Dream «Cat’s Fugue», Carlo Lombardi «Soothing Music for Stray Cats», Edgar Jones «Me and My Friend The Cat», Loudon Wainwright III «Fat Cat Keeps Getting Fatter», Squirrel Nut Zippers «The Sphinx — Ornette Coleman «Cat on the Wall», PJ Harvey «The Cat», Jimmy Smith «Cat in the Window», The Turtles «Le Chat du Cafe des Artistes», Charlotte Gainsbourgh «Three Cool Cats», The Coasters «Pink Panther», Henry Mancini «What’s New Pussycat?», Tom Jones «Kitten on the Keys», Zez Confrey «Tiger Rag», Original Dixieland Jazz band «Wild Cats of Kilkenny», The Pogues Инструментальные композиции (без текста) * "Cat's Squirrel", Jethro Tull Категория:Мир кошек